The present invention relates to a wiper blade for a windshield wiper, having a wiper strip and an adapter unit for attaching the wiper strip to a wiper arm, wherein the adapter unit is attached at a base connection device provided on the wiper strip.
The World Intellectual Property Organization patent publication WO 2008/145481 describes such a wiper blade having a wiper strip, which is provided with a connectable base connection device having an adapter unit. The adapter unit is attached at the base connection device via a snap connection. In doing so, said adapter unit has two snap lock pins having widened, arc-shaped ends and said base connection device comprises two associated snap-action holders having resilient holding arms, wherein in each case two holding arms having an arc-shaped protrusion configure a snap-action holder. When attaching the adapter unit at the base connection device, said adapter unit is initially mounted with a front axial end region at a specified angle on said base connection device and then turned with the rear axial end region thereof in the direction of said base connection device until the snap lock pins rest against the snap-action holders. The snap lock pins are then pushed against the associated snap-action holders, the arc-shaped ends of the snap lock pins initially bending the resilient holding arms of the associated snap-action holder apart and then ultimately engaging in the corresponding arc-shaped protrusions. In the process, the holding arms spring back into their starting position and enclose the arc-shaped ends of the snap lock pins, which engage in the arc-shaped protrusions.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that a combination of various movement procedures is required to attach the adapter unit at the base connection device of the wiper blade, i.e. initially a mounting at a specified angle, then a turning motion and finally a somewhat linear motion while applying a specified pressure. The manipulation of the adapter unit is therefore difficult and the mounting of the wiper blade is time consuming and complicated. Moreover, damage or destruction of individual components of the snap connection is, for example, possible should the adapter unit be canted on the base connection device as a result of the pressure required to achieve the linear motion.